A Time toForgive
by Saiyan Princess1992
Summary: Emily is at a home coming dance, and her boyfriend, John ditches her! Read what happens when Broly tries to win Emily's heart back. R&R!


A Time to Forgive

Emily was at her home coming dance, standing in a corner, watching other couples slow dancing. A tear fell down Emily's cheek as she tried to forget what happened. She and her boyfriend, or I guess you could say now ex boy friend, were dancing. All the sudden, her boy friend, John saw some other chick, so he went off to go dance with her. It has now been an hour since that. "Looks like John doesn't want me anymore…" Emily thought to herself.

Emily's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a voice she hasn't heard in so long. "He left you…didn't he…" said the voice. Emily turned around quickly. "Broly…what…what are you doing here?" Emily asked. Broly crossed his arms. "Im not answering your question till you answer mine. Did John ditch you? For another girl?" asked Broly. Emily nodded. "Yes…he saw some other chick, and ran off with her." Emily replied. A tear fell from Emily's cheek. Broly wiped a tear from Emily's face, and then cupped her face in his hand. "You deserve better, Emily." Broly said in a gentle voice.

Emily pulled away after Broly said that. "Broly…if you think that I would want to get back with you, think again." Said Emily in a stern voice. "Emily…I know that I have wronged you in the past, and I'm sorry. I…I could never forgive myself for nearly killing you. I lost control, and I'm sorry. Please, Emily…please consider going back out with me, and give me one more chance. I beg of you!" Now tears streamed down Broly's face. Emily only backed up, angry. "No. I…I refuse to go back out with you, and I refuse to forgive you.

Before Emily could even blink, Broly pulled her roughly to him, holding her tightly. Broly began to sob, crying his heart out. "Emily…please…I-I beg you! I love you more than anybody else! You're the only one that I care about! Please!!" Broly cried out. This only made Emily madder. Emily yanked away from Broly. She had to get away. So Emily began to run. She ran out the doors, all the way to the parking lot. As she found her car, she started getting out her keys. All the sudden, Broly was right there, and he pinned her to the car, his ki flaring. "Where do you think your going?" Broly growled. Now Emily was scared.

Broly wrapped his arms around Emily, but literally 100x more tightly. So Emily couldn't escape him. "Broly! Let…go!" Emily exclaimed, trying to wiggle free, but cant budge. Broly only tightened his grip some more. "No. I refuse to let you out of my sight!" Broly growled. Emily was helpless. Somewhere though, deep within her, there was a voice, "I…I still do love him. But…I'm scared that he will hurt me again."

After a few minutes, all Emily could do was just relax, and calm down. Broly was still holding her. "Emily…do…do you hate me? Or do you love me?" Emily sighed. "I…I'm not sure." Replied Emily. All the sudden, Broly pulled Emily into a kiss, kissing her slowly on the lips. Somehow , Emily's arms found their way around Broly's neck, and she began to kiss back, melting in his strong arms. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away. Broly then whispered in Emily's ear, " Lets go."

Broly scooped Emily in his arms effortlessly. How Broly missed holding her like this! Broly then took off into the night sky, holding Emily tightly. Soon, Emily fell asleep. After about an hour, Broly landed in his room. Broly walked over to his bed and laid Emily down. Broly unzipped Emily's dress and threw it on the floor. Then Broly walked over to one of the drawers by the bed and got out one of the gowns that Emily would wear whenever they lived together a year ago. Broly then gently put the gown on Emily. Broly lifted Emily with one arm, and raised the blanket with his free hand. Broly then laid Emily back down, and tucked her in. Broly laid down beside her, and looked at her. Broly wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her gently to him, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my little angel." And Broly fell asleep, having his little angel back in his arms again.

A/N: So…what do ya think? Pls R&R =)


End file.
